


into the spirit

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Bozer celebrates with ugly sweaters and plenty of food to go around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: jumpers
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'MacGyver' nor am I profiting off this.

"Why did you pick out such a hideous sweater? I could be a neon sign." Mac squints as the patterns begin to swirl together. 

Bozer waves a potholder at him, unashamed of his sweater complete with a flashing red nose. 

"This is all about getting into the Christmas spirit. Do you know how heavy a roast becomes while cooking?" 

Already their table is covered with enormous dishes with asparagus, bread mashed potatoes. The microwave chimes with another complete dish. 

"How many people did you plan to cook for?"

"I heard stories about how Jack eats. You got to be prepared for everything man, and that includes forgetting peas. I even got sweaters for them."


End file.
